Talk:M312 Heavy Recovery Vehicle
General Discussion You guys have got some of the information on the Elephant a little mistaken. First of all it can't hold a scorpion, a warthog, and 2 mongooses. But instead a scorpion OR a warthog OR two mongooses. Not all 4 but one of the 3. The reason the back is open in the pic at the bottom is because there is a crane that is used to put the vehicles in there. The top may need to be open to insert the vehicles. (Or maybe it is open for the Hornet nobody can be sure) ALL THE INFO I HAVE GIVEN U IS CONFIRMED BY BUNGIE IN THERE UPDATES AND PODCASTS. Some of u refer back to it but you didn't read the articles quite right. READ THEM AGAIN.- RammsteinGunner Sounds like this thing is going to be good. Also sounds like we'll probably be able to drive the Scarab thing. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:22, 18 July 2007 (UTC) I have discovered that the original concept for the Elephant was a toy that was actually released in the 1990's. I will attempt to post a picture of it when I can -- RadicalEdward2 Is this going to be the UNSC's answer to the scarab? Cpl. [[User:Simon_rjh|'simon']] [[User_talk:Simon_rjh|'rj']] 17:49, 25 July 2007 (UTC) Isn't that obvious? Spartan-G007 XBL gamertag:SpartanG007 Not to me... Cpl. [[User:Simon_rjh|'simon']] [[User_talk:Simon_rjh|'rj']] 09:11, 26 July 2007 (UTC) Oh wait it says it is in the article. Cpl. [[User:Simon_rjh|'simon']] [[User_talk:Simon_rjh|'rj']] 09:12, 26 July 2007 (UTC) By what it says in the specifications, it sounds more like the opposite of a Covenant Shadow. HarryButtkiss 15:02, 31 July 2007 (UTC) agreed it is nowere near the size of a scarab. it has a single turret on the top. it carries a small vehicle. Ralok 20:47, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Who else thinks that it is a UNSC version of the shadow? Grunty friends! 09:47, 1 August 2007 (UTC) If Halo 3 gets out on PC, then that baby is gunna fast become my favorite vehicles :P--220.236.173.49 11:52, 1 August 2007 (UTC)cHR0n0sPh3r3 Too bad I can't edit this page, I've got this cool size comparison between an Elephant, Wraith, Scorpion and a réal Elephant. Oh, and a better quality image as well.Blue Ninja 13:46, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Then why don't you? its not edit protected :/ --Ajax 013 13:53, 4 August 2007 (UTC) I sure as heck can't edit it. Blue Ninja 18:38, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Someone posted that it can hold a scorpion tank, a warthog, 2 mongooses, and infantry in it right before it was locked. OFF the wallz 23:15, 4 August 2007 (UTC) the size comparison thing clearly shows its not even half the size you guys thought it was and only proves that it is the unsc version of the shadow Ralok 21:02, 5 August 2007 (UTC) It can hold a scorp, and two mongooses. Look in the weekly update about forge and frankie says that. 70.170.92.131 19:15, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Thats if you drive them into it but however it spawns with a Mongoose in it. --Ajax 013 19:20, 7 August 2007 (UTC) In the the article it says: This drivable vehicle appears to be like a mobile base: twelve soldiers can ride in it. Where did the information of it housing twelve players come from? Because if it's true then that could be indicative of 12v12 multiplayer matches. The recent Bungie Weekly Update (08-11-2007) stated that it can hold a Scorpion and two Mongooses.72.190.59.217 05:35, 11 August 2007 (UTC)and all the players from both teamsSpartan-G007 XBL gamertag:SpartanG007 I'm not so sure that you can fit all of those in there. He just said there was enough room for them all. He may be talking about walkways and the top included. Who knows though. I want all of those things in there. That would be awesome. -Rudefire Personally, if this is possible and it can hold 2 Mongoose's and a Scorpion, I'll park a Scorpion and a Warthog in there instead. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:51, 14 August 2007 (UTC) http://www.halo.fr/images/screen3/screen270.jpg NEW SCREEN ! why is the back open ? can you maybe put a hornet in it I would belive that the back is open to drive said scorpion, and 2 mongooses into it. AJ 01:50, 23 August 2007 (UTC) on ign, there is amultiplayer montage and they have the elephant. that thing is freakin huge. and very, very slow. (NOT FOR QUICK GETAWAYS!) AJ 22:24, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Is there any indication that the Elephant will be in some way destructible? Shotgun Needle 18:09, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Its been said by alot of sites to be invincible in playtests and epsilon so i guess it is. --Ajax 013 18:29, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Why won't it let me edit this page?!?!?! There aren't any edit buttons!--GhostR17 00:14, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Does the crane actually do anything? Or is it only there for asthetic purposes? Daedalus 08:20, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Where did someone get that trivia about the script for managing to flip the Elephant? Kap2310 17:54, 8 September 2007 (UTC) Does the crane actually do anything? I must know. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 19:20, 24 September 2007 (UTC) Yeah i wana know to... REALY BADLY!!! Why won't you tell us? Grunt master. I think some 1 should ask some 1 you know that has halo 3 and then let us know or go on youtube and write in the comments part under some 1's vid of halo 3 and ask them all the things you wana know and we wana know about halo 3. Fun with grunts. I think that if you put the scorpion tank ON top then it could fit 2 warthogs and 2 mongooses, with a scorpion on top like it says in the article. Hehe. that would be AWSOME!!! PsycoThunder strikes! hey guys the crane does not do a thing dis is grege. Elephant in Campaign? I don't have Halo 3 yet, but is the Elephant featured in Campaign? Just a thought. Please answer WITHOUT SPOILERS! [[User: Vtar 'Kakumee|Vtar, give me a fuzz An Epic story about Heresy, Lies and about following your beleives ]] 18:46, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :I've completed Halo 3 on Normal, Heroic, and Legendary...It is saddly not in campain.--[[User:Lt. Commander|'Lieutenant' ]]Commander' 15:11, 27 June 2008 (UTC)' I've completed halo 3 on heroic and i havent seen it. Soz. Alexspartan117 19:06, 29 September 2007 (UTC) NO! It says its the counterpart to the scarrab? NO! It cant be, its not big enough! ti has no large guns, its too easy to board! NO WAY! --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 12:01, 11 October 2007 (UTC) you know when you flip the elephant, it says "wait what, how did u do that?" Imagine if you could drive that scarab in multiplayer mode and somebody flips its, imagine what funny things it could say:):):). Actually since the scarab is part of the item sandbox in Halo 3 it is much more possible to pilot it by modding. In Halo 2 the scarab was more like a moving part of the level, like the giant windmill on zanzibar and last resort.--0nyx Sp1k3r 20:52, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Actually, Bungie might make the scarab a driveable vehicle in another multiplayer map pack. Just like in the next map pack they might make a pelican a driveable vehicle on cottonball. IM NOT JUST GUESSING! - PyschoThunder strikes! We need a picture of the dashboard Could someone get on the ball and get a nice picture of the Elephant controls? --Metaridley 02:34, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Turrets Should it be noted in the trivia section that the specifications panel on the bottom floor states that it has two detachable side turrets? 155.205.200.17 01:28, 24 October 2007 (UTC) I guess so. Although it's kind of weird that it says that, seeing how it only has one detachable turret by default. Zeldafanjtl 16:09, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Another way to make the Elephant fly (forge only) The elephant can fly another way but, only in forge. When playing as a Monitor, jam a banshee or hornet into either one of the elephants. Then, pick up the hornet/banshee while its still jammed in. Then, through luck you will pick up the elephant as well. I tried it but, only got it afew meters off the ground because of a blackout but you could probably make it go higher. RadicalEdward2 20:35, 11 February 2008 (UTC) There are TONS of ways to flip the elephant. I did it with trip mines before logging on here. It was cool with the trip mines. User: PyschoThunder strikes! New Trivia Based on the overall look of the elephant, it incredibly resembles a Sandcrawler from Star Wars, i suggest we add it to the Trivia. QX100 08:20, 23 February 2008 (UTC) It kinda does! Lol, theres where Bungie was inspired. - Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution 20:11, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I flipped the elephant! All I did was I went to Forge (Sandtrap), I took all of the Covenant batteries and Fusion Coils, put them into a big pile, drove the Elephant on to them, and blew them up. I have a video and screenshot of it in my fileshare. My gamertag is SilentKillerx07. I made some instaspawn trip mines and went nuts on the side. Then i popped a frag in that mess and WHAM!!! This dude Somethings Wrong The page is messed up and everything is running together. I do not know how to fix this so could somebody? Could the Elephant hold an AI? I think it seems plausible even though there is no evidence for it, but I want to hear other people's ideas before attaching it to my own fanon. --Necrosis103 20:52, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Antigraviphant? I piled heaps of explosive items while trying to make a flying elephant, then I decided to add some drop pods, after I put about five on the contents of the elephant flew upwards in the air but when I bumped against one of them it moved off in that direction, like anigravity. Unfortunately once the item leaves the area in which things can spawn on the elephants they come crashing back to earth, when my X-Box Live Gold is renewed I will upload a video of this and post a link here. Behemoth/M312 Discrepancy Which is the official term for the vehicle? --Lord of SPARTANsLOMI HQI here your cries 16:25, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :Behemoth-class is probably the way it's called unofficially, while M312 is the official designation. 16:45, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Best Story of the Elephant What's the best thing that's ever happened to you, good or bad, in the elephant in Multi-player? Once, I got around 20-25 wheelmans in an elephant, but I have a better story. Capture the Flag - One flag, one elephant. Team has to come to our base, take the flag, run back and plant it at their base's elephant. Unfortunately, this round it's the enemies' elephant. I grab a Trip Mine, 2 plasma grenades and a rocket launcher, and without any vehicle, run to the other side of the map and hop in their elephant. I find no enemy resistance. I drive the elephant slowly and somehow unnoticed around one side of the map (Pelican side) No allies come to help or spawn, no enemies even come close to me. I finally park my elephant behind our base, and at that moment, it says 'Flag Taken'. I then realize my mistake, seeing as the enemy has to only walk out of the underground base and walk a few feet to end the game. But they don't. They go out another exit, to our vehicle spawn, and get in a warthog, driving back to their base. I look out the cockpit with my Rocket Launcher scope and laugh. Around 1 minute left in the game. I overhear an enemy mic say 'Where's our flag point?'. It never occures to anyone that I had the elephant, but my mic wasn't working, so I couldn't tell my allies of my plan. Round ends, and we win the game. I look and see the person with my flag running around in circles, not knowing where his Elephant was. Moral: Never underestimate the slow. Adios, amigos! - José 15:50, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :I used it as a sniping range in multiplayer.-WoWDeathknight 16:00, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Weight Can we get some info on the weight of this thing? I'm sure its in the old strategy guide.--Halofighter92 06:51, 26 July 2009 (UTC) The Scorpion weighs 66 tons, so the elephant would be an easy 300 tons. :You don't know that for sure. SmokeSound off! 07:16, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ODST Oliphant-JOTUN? So I made it my mission today to find every AudioLog pertaining to Sadie's Story in ODST. I got to the part involving Sadie's discussion with Jonas about finding a way to cart him out of the city and saw that the superintendent displayed a VERY interesting picture of an Oliphant with the Jotun logo. So it can easily be deduced that the Oliphant is made by Jotun Heavy Engineering right? Makes sense to me. So can we agree to put that on the page? And what about the military grade Elephant? Do you think that applies as well?--Nerfherder1428 01:41, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :You said Audio Log, so I came sniffing around ^_^. I suppose we could add it, as it does say that... perhaps a pic? Source: http://www.youtube.com/user/r3b3link#play/uploads/23/QWyza1ABsuM :--KickButtUnggoy 01:58, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :That image actually showcases the Elephant, not the Oliphant, so I think it can be safely assumed that the manufacturer of the M312 is indeed Jotun.--TDSpiral94 02:11, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :: Olifant is the Afrikaan saying of Elephant. They are the same thing. Source: Elephant "Olifant is an Afrikaan, as well as Archaic English word for Elephant" in Halo ODST section. --KickButtUnggoy 09:17, October 7, 2009 (UTC) gauss cannon? could the elephants warthog machine gun be replaced by a gauss turret? :It could.--Lol@Phailure 01:56, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Elephant in Campain I really think bungie (or 343i) should accually relise the elephant's capibillitys and use it in Halo Reach Just think, a campain level where you and Noble Squad (or some marines) have to defend a destoyable elephant while traveling to another place on Reach, the elephant has its main Elephant gun, Two side turrets, (in halo 3 on forge i put 4 machine gun turrets on the elephant, two on the side, one above the cockpit, and one at the back of the elephant) and a mongoose or warthog that some sqaud members could scout ahead and then pull back and either take cover in the elephant or drive like an escort beside them. It would be one freakin awesome level! even having part of a level shooting out of the back of a pelican would be fun. :Sign your posts and spell check. Also, talk pages are not for unrelated speculation on content that might not even be in a future game. The user without a decent sig M312 or M313? Right in front of me (IRL) is the Art of Halo 3 and the Elephant in the book is printed as M313 and not M312... is this a typo or has no one actually checked, ignored this and go along with what others said? - Sketchist 01:56, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Seperate page for the Oilfant? I think we should make a seperate page for it. Do you agree? Someone keeps changing the history section about JOTUN STOP! It's accurate to a fault it needs some editing but OLIFANT from DUTCH HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH HALO! No. The OLIFANT is a type of ELIPHANT VARIENT. Making more pages does not make more sense. Keeping the vehicles under the same class or ancestor for the game makes sense due to the fact you would have lots of pages with little to no info. ~Bug I have edited this page, and obviously a moron is editing the page. Eliphants come from harvest or jotun's which are a form of a harvesting machine and hinted at that that they were used as tools. Because they are all over the galaxy they are used widely. In ODST that was a special one. OLIPHANTS are police ones I believe and there's a autocorrect feature set or something on this article. It needs to be reported. 16:12, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :Oliphants are garbage trucks :| --ffs (talk) 05:20, December 19, 2013 (UTC) bad garbage carrier I don't get why the oliphant is a elephant based veichle. Its slow and has no way to eassliy grab garbage off the streets. :Since when does a garbage truck need to be fast and it carries people. : 05:56, March 19, 2015 (UTC)